The Turner Ball
by Tino258
Summary: This is what would happen if a certain boy if he screws up the Cubs Baseball team.


You know what should be here, I don't own any of the people, places and other stuff that is in it. This is just a story!

It all started when Timmy was watching the Cubs game in his room with Cosmo and Wanda. "I like baseball, the smell of the hot dogs and other fried stuff, the angry fans hollering at the players, and that once in a while ball or bat that flies up and hits you in the head." Cosmo says. "Yeah and the Cubs going to the World Series too!" Timmy said as he saw another home run being hit by Sammy Sosa. Timmy and Cosmo cheered while Wanda was poofing the hot dogs that Timmy wished for if the Cubs score a run. "You know, what if they score 12 runs Timmy, are you going to eat 12 hotdogs?" Wanda said when Cosmo poofed twelve of them and ate them in front of her and burped so much that it pushed Wanda into the fishbowl. "Oh Timmy!" Mom and Dad said as they knocked on the door, Cosmo poofed into a green pennant as his parents opened the door. "Enjoying the game Timmy?" Mom said, and Timmy shook his head. "It would be more fun if we were there at Wrigley to see it." Dad jumped next to him and said "Guess what? we got tickets to the game against the Marlins!! and this game will see if the Cubs can go to the World Series!!" Timmy was overjoyed when he asked when are going to Chicago? Both parents said that there were two tickets and just the two of them were going. Timmy was wondering what was going to happen and he said you will stay at Vicky's house until we come back. "So long Timmy!" Mom and Dad said as they took the cab to the airport to Chicago. "Man this stinks! I wanted to go and they leave me with Vicky!! I wish I was able to go too!" Timmy said when Cosmo and Wanda tried but couldn't wish because they didn't know what to do to help him. Just then Vicky busted through the door and stepped up to where Timmy was standing. "Guess what twerp! I got some stupid tickets to a Cubs game from Doug Dimmadome, and since I can't do two things at once, I'm taking you with me!!!!! You can take someone with you since I have four tickets." Timmy said ok and Vicky grabbed him and put him in the car with his suitcase full of cubs stuff, Timmy wished Cosmo into a 10 year old boy, and Wanda poofed into a baseball glove that Timmy had in his bag.

A couple of hours later they were in Chicago at Wrigley Field waiting to go in. Vicky gave Timmy the two extra tickets she had and said that she will see the twerp and his stupid looking friend later. As soon as Timmy checked where the seats were, he noticed they were near the left outfield. Mom and Dad were at a bar drinking when mom looked at her watch "It's time to go before the game starts or we'll be late for the opening pitch" Dad jumped out of his seat and said "Ooh I love the opening pitch and the national anthem!" Dad started singing it when Mom pulled him out of the bar. Timmy and Cosmo were having fun and eating some ballpark food "This is great!" Cosmo said "The cheering, the booing, and the coach arguing with the umpire, Strike! How is that a strike!!!" As he jumped up he knocked his food to the guy next to him. The guy got mad and switched seats to avoid them. There was another seat next to them open and the lady said that Timmy could have it. He went around the corner from the bathroom and wished Wanda into a adult Cubs fan. When he went back to his seat Cosmo noticed that his parents weren't around. They were actually at the gate looking for the tickets, and Dad forgot to bring them and Mom was angry "Heh, heh, how about going back to the bar and have a drink?" Mom said yes since they didn't have anything else to do. When they went in, they noticed Mr. Crocker sitting at the other side of the bar. Mr. Crocker noticed them without Timmy and just continued drinking. Back at the ballpark Timmy thought they were drinking and forgot about the game. When the 7th inning stretch started Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy looked up and saw that Vicky was singing Take Me Out to the Ball Game with Doug Dimmadome. Vicky got loud at I don't care if I'll ever get back and at the 1, 2, 3 strikes part. At the end, she hollered out Go Cubs!, she knocked Mr. Dimmadome out arm. Everyone booed at her and Timmy and Cosmo laughed. "You know Cosmo, you sung like that once at a fiaryball game and Jorgen banned you from doing it again?" Wanda asked when Cosmo sunk down in his seat and drank a soda. The Cubs were in the lead and everyone was excited when at the Marlins turn to bat, a ball hit up to where Timmy was sitting Cosmo hollered to Timmy "Hey Timmy look, a ball-Watch out!" Timmy jumped up as the ball fell toward one of the players, and reached his small hands, but it bounced down and back up where Timmy caught it and fell back into his seat. "Whew! That was a close one, thanks Cosmo" Timmy said when both Cosmo and Wanda looked down and saw the player cursing and stomping his feet like he was in a tantrum. "I don't think that ball was for you Timmy. "Wanda said "Yeah, I don't think he was happy you took it." Cosmo said as everyone was looking at them and booing them. "Neither are the people here too!" Cosmo said as he looked up at the fans.

Mom and Dad saw what happened and everyone in the bar was angry too. "I think that's Timmy who caught the ball." Mom said as Dad shrieked "Egad! What if this is like that billy goat curse?". Mr. Crocker looked at the screen when they did a instant replay and noticed Timmy, "Hmmm, he couldn't have gotten tickets with friends like those unless he had FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!" as he did that outburst he broke his beer bottle and the bartender knocked him out of the seat, Crocker ran out laughing to his friend's house who lived near the ballpark to get his stuff to catch Timmy's godparents. Timmy and the other two were still in the seats when an usher escorted them out of the park. As they were leaving the section, fans were throwing beer cups and other stuff at them when they had to run when someone hollered out they are there. Two people tackled the usher when Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda ran to the room where Vicky and Doug were located and Vicky didn't know what he did, but the other ushers who were there were radioed when they were looking for three people that fit Timmy's description. Wanda poofed into a glove with the ball inside during the run. "Where were you twerp, did you see me sing earlier?" Vicky said as she was posing in front of a glass door. She got hit by it when Doug came in and said "Did you see what dimma happened? It's a dimmadisaster. The Cubs lost and the Marlins are going to the world series finals!" Timmy made this What!?! Face when Vicky asked what was that he had in his glove. "Uhhhh, It's a ball?" Timmy said when Vicky picked it up. When the mob got into the room, they tackled Vicky and Doug while Timmy ran out with Cosmo by his hand. "We have to get out of here now!" Timmy said as he was running out of the ball field. Security picked him up and escorted him out to the street, after that Doug and Vicky left. Vicky was mad at Timmy for doing that and when the four were near a safe place with the security guards.

When they were outside, Mr. Crocker came running down the street pushing through the crowd with a net in his hand, Timmy and Cosmo screamed and when he got up to them, a guard tackled him and shocked him with the tazer several times. He was put into a paddy wagon that the police had outside. Mom and Dad were looking for him when they noticed Doug Dimmadome and Timmy. They were overjoyed when they saw him and Mom told Timmy "We saw you on TV with that ball" "You screwed up the Cubs' chance to go to the World Series! I am soo mad at you, but you got this nice ball and I like nice stuff that isn't $25 at the gift shop!" Dad said as he grabbed the ball. As he had the ball in his hands the reporter saw Timmy and asked him how does he feel for making the Cubs loose. Timmy said "I'm sorry for doing this but you shouldn't have this thing bothering you. You should dust yourself off and catch the next one that flies toward you." The reporters said Awww! "But I can sell this ball and make millions!" Vicky said as she took the ball out of Timmy's glove, but when she did that, a mob of cubs fans and sports reporters chased and beat Vicky up for singing the song wrong. When Mom let Timmy down, he picked up the ball and then Mom and Dad, a hurt and bruised Vicky and Doug Dimmadome, and Timmy with Cosmo walked off and flew back to Dimmsdale. When they got back Dad used the ball to taunt the Dinkleburgs until some Cubs fans from the area chased after him. As for Crocker, he got out and ended up empty handed back to Dimmsdale plotting his next chance of getting fairies. Timmy took the ball and kept it in his room in the fishbowl where Cosmo and Wanda were. Cosmo did not wanted to touch it, but when it rolled over and hit him, he would scream and start washing off his fins. "Now I'm jinxed like that billy goat that that guy had on TV. Man! those Goat burgers were good, they were better than the Blubber Nuggets, even though they were chewy but not as good as rabies, Yaaaay Goat!"


End file.
